Same Destiny, Different timing
by Moonlight1314
Summary: Instead of going to the convent, Alanna goes to the City of the Gods and pretends to be Thom... temporarily. With the unexpected help from a certain 'smiling friend', they might just get a chance to swap.
1. Finding out

Same Destiny, Different timing

_Summary: _Instead of going to the convent or to the palace, Alanna goes to the City of the Gods and pretends to be Thom as a sorcerer or _sorceress... _temporarily. With the unexpected help from a certain 'smiling friend', they might just get a chance to swap. While Thom discovers a girl among his fellow pages becoming a knight.

_Disclaimer:_ I am not Tamora Pierce so I don't own her characters and the plot of this story is simliar to the books.

First fanfic so please be nice.

-----------------------------

With the two carriages well on their way, one to the palace and the other to the convent, Lord Alan signed with relief when the carriages were out of sight. He thought that this matter was dealt with but he was wrong. Even though the carriage containing Alanna and Maude is going to the convent, she wasn't going to learn how to become a lady but magic with the Daughters of the Goddess at the convent.

The day before 

Pacing around the room, deep in his thoughts, Lord Alan looked up when hearing the footsteps made by his two children when they entered the study room. With a sign, he ordered Thom to close the door behind and began to talk.

'I don't know what you two were thinking of but I thought I said my final answer was no.'

The twins just stood there, dumbstruck.

'I don't know what you mean Father,' said Alanna, looking at Thom as if telling him to help her.

'You know exactly what I mean!'

After a moment of silence and a couple of glances being exchanged between the twins, Alanna finally answered, 'But father, you know that I've an interest for fighting not being a lady! Surely you've seen me hunting and-

'For the hundredth and final time, my answer stands where it is! You should be thanking me for stopping you. If someone finds out about this switch at the palace and reports it, they'll hang you for treason and it will ruin me'

Lord Alan signed 'You are just a girl, Alanna. Ladies don't fight. They become good wives. You should start packing and don't think of any more plans. I'm telling the sergeant-at-arms to keep a close eye on you two.'

'Yes, Father.' Replied grimly by the twins.

After they were safely in their room from prying eyes and listening ears, Alanna flopped on to her bed, 'It was going so well…How did he find out about our plan with Maude?' Alanna said. She started pacing frantically around the room. 'One of the village women must have heard us talking. If I find out who it was I'll-

'Alanna, it's useless now,' Thom interrupted. 'Might as well accept this...'

'Do you think I want to be a lady?' she asked. "Walk slowly Alanna. Shoulders back, Alanna." She said primly. 'Why do you get all the fun? I'll have to learn sewing and dancing. You'll get to study how to become a knight.' Alanna finished woefully.

'Mithros, Alanna!' yelled Thom. 'You think I like that kind of stuff they teach you at the palace? You know me better than that!'

'Didn't Maude see in the fire what was right for us?' Thom nodded. 'We'll just have to discuss this with Maude and maybe she'll think of something.'

'Alright.'

-----------------------------

Maude shook her head. 'I'm sorry but it is your father's orders and I must obey him.'

'But what about the visions you saw in the fire' asked Alanna.

'There were many things I did not understand.'

'But, but we-

'No, Alanna. My mind's made up and you are going to the convent. Now go to sleep so you can rise earlier for tomorrow.'

With that last remark, Alanna ran back to the castle, tears flowing down her face.

---------------------------

Somewhere, in another realm, a picture of Alanna running was shown in a goblet of water. 'Brother, if this girl isn't knighted, Tortall will be in great danger!' the Great Mother Goddess told Mithros.

'Dear Sister, you know we are not to mess with mortals lives even if it changes the future!'

'I will not just sit here and watch mortal lives suffer. They are depending on us gods to help them. I've seen into the future…. I saw many things…. horrible things.' The Mother Goddess explained grimly, drifting back to the visions. 'If Alanna of Trebond doesn't take this path, the peace of Tortall will be forever lost.'

After a moment of silence 'What do you plan to do then?'

'I must convince one of my followers in order to stop this catastrophe…'

---------------------------

A/N: Thanks to BabyPerfectionist that I've finally been able to update this.

Please review. If you do, it will make me happy enough to write another chapter. You can just tell me if you like this or not or just give me a couple of ideas.

Thanks

Moonlight1314


	2. A Dream…Or a Vision…?

_Disclaimer_: Even though you cannot see me, I am not Tamora Pierce so I don't own her books.

A Dream…Or a Vision…?

Mortals have always had particular visions or dreams of the other realm, the divine realm. A place where there is no fear, no darkness, no torment……. but they were wrong... terribly wrong. The Animal Gods and Goddesses have to live with fear in their minds… the fear of getting swallowed up by chaos if Queen Uusoae was near. If there were any disruption or any errors made even by the gods, the result would be disastrous. It would wreck the balance between the mortal and the divine realm, causing a multi-coloured liquid spilling in the cracks, terrorizing everything in its path. Chaos would one day rule both realms if the wrong isn't turned to right.

Convincing mortal beings was easy if it was only a message but this time she, the Great Mother Goddess, must make sure she chose the right human who wouldn't slip any detail of this plan to others. One who followed the right paths and is very close to this mortal, Alanna of Trebond. But who was it…

Many tales consisted of a golden goblet, decorated with carvings of fine vines and leaves and many small animals, were told among friends; belonging to the Mother Goddess but never did any of these tales explain what the Great Mother Goddess used it for.

Thinking deeply, the great mother goddess heard a calling from a certain wise woman. Looking down in the same goblet that showed Alanna's weeping figure, she saw the answer to her troubled questions. There, looking in the fire was Maude, gazing at the flames that were engulfing the wood hungrily, asking for answers.

'Dark Goddess, Great Mother, you've shown me many things that I don't understand, one of the twins healing a dying boy but which one, I did not see. A black city which I swore, felt Alanna's presence next to me when I entered the mysterious place within the fire. Its powers were very ancient and the city's home to dark beings far from this realm. It's like nothing I've felt before in my life. This evil must be destroyed. But somehow I feel that Alanna has a part to play in this foretelling'

Maude closed her eyes, focusing all her remaining Gift into one question.

'Please tell me that I've made the right choice in obeying Lord Alan's wishes for Alanna to go to the convent.'

All of a sudden the fire went out, causing Maude to open her eyes in panic. Hearing a soft creaking noise, she slowly turned around. But it was only the wind, blowing into the room through the window, causing the fire to go out.

With a sigh, she got up and a wave of dizziness swept into her head, causing her to lose balance. Since she had used too much of her Gift, she was unable to walk let alone talk so once her head hit the pillow of the bed, she drifted off in a deep dreamless sleep. Or was it …?

--------------------------

'Daughter…. Wake up my child…'

Opening her eyes, Maude sat up. After rubbing off the sleep from her eyes, she realized that she was not in her chambers. She was sitting in a grass green plain, the habitat of many different species of animals; some, half a type of an animal and the other half a different type.

_Where am I?_ She thought. _Who woke me up?_

From a distance she heard a cat purr. She looked at her surroundings and found a small black figure. Standing up, she thought that she would stumble, due to the energy loss of the Gift, but found out that her Gift was completely restored.

_That's strange. Usually when I use up my entire Gift, I would have to stay in bed for 3 days. But now I'm…… fine…_

Hearing that purr again, she got up and started heading towards the small figure. She didn't know why she was going towards the figure. The purr sounded distinctly like someone saying _this way, come this way_. With each step, the black figure became clearer. When she was about 5m between her and the figure, she realized that it was a cat with black fur. Feeling annoyed she turned around and started to head back to the direction she had just come from when suddenly she heard a voice both beautiful and terrifying. Its voice was able to bring down a charging bull.

_This must be a nightmare _

'Don't be afraid daughter', the voice said, turning softer. 'I am here to ask for help'

'Help…?'

'Yes'

With a newfound confidence, showing she was not afraid at all, she said out loud

'This is no way in asking for help. First you bring me to this odd place, full of mysterious creatures and now you're asking me to help you all of a sudden, even though you haven't shown yourself yet.'

'How rude of me…'

With a sudden whoosh sound a figure appeared beside the black cat.

Hearing the sound, she quickly turned around to defend herself. When her eyes landed on the figure, Maude blinked.

_This must be a dream... or I must be seeing things. _

Standing there was the tallest woman Maude has ever seen. She was wearing a black cloak, covering her appearance from Maude

'I brought you here into the divine realm because I'm in need of your help' said the stranger, her voice soft and husky.

_The Divine Realm? _'Who are you?'

Pulling off the hood from her head, Maude's eyes went wide with shock. The stranger had skin which was perfectly white, setting off slanting emerald eyes and full red lips. Her hair was unbound, falling loosely below her shoulders in black, snaky locks. _She seems familiar_, but Maude couldn't quite remember.

'I am here to answer your questions'

_Questions? _Maude thought, thinking about last night's event, when she looked into the fire for…

'You're the Great Mother Goddess!' Maude went onto her knees. 'Please forgive me for my earlier attitude. I'm - I'm sorry that I was – I mean no disrespect'

'That is all right. As I said, my daughter, you are here because I need your help and to answer your questions'.

'What is it that you request?'

'You know an Alanna of Trebond do you not?'

'Yes, in a matter of fact, she is my Lord, Alan of Trebond's, daughter. I taught her all I know on healing.'

'Then I need you to complete this task I'm about to set for you. This task is a matter of changing the future when there is none. I cannot do this task alone since we, Gods and Goddesses are not allowed to meddle with Mortal Affairs.

'Changing the future when there is none? Surely there must be a future?'

'If Alanna of Trebond is not knighted then there is none'

'Alanna…? There must be a mistake! I mean no disrespect, but how does Alanna not being knighted create no future? She is just an ordinary child. As a matter of fact, she's a girl! Girls cannot become knights-'

'You must make sure Alanna of Trebond is sent to the palace in training to become a knight.'

'But my lord, Alan of Trebond, instructed the sergeant-in-arms to watch over the twins, making sure that they are in the right place, since our last plan was revealed.'

'Ah… Now this is where you shall help me. You must act out another plan. This must involve Alanna going to convent but not as a lady.'

'Not as a lady…? But isn't convent the place where they educate girls to become ladies? Shouldn't she be at the palace as a page?'

'There are some events that were changed when your plan was found out. These must be corrected by Alanna. She must go to the convent to be instructed on how to heal as a sorcerer'

'_Maude! Wake up!' _yelled a background voice

'You have to wake up now. Remember what I have told you. Alanna is the human who will triumph over evil. If this task is not accomplished then there is no telling how horrible Tortall would be in the future

'But how am I going to-' There was suddenly a bright light, blinding Maude, causing her to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was back in her room.

'Maude! You awake yet?' Maude was woken by a too familiar voice that was banging the door.

'Alanna is that you?'

'About time'

Maude got up and opened the door, revealing an annoyed Alanna standing there with her arms crossed.

'I've called you many times but you didn't answer me. You made me worried'

'Sorry, I was… dreaming about something' _Was that a dream_? 'Have you finished packing yet?

'No... I haven't and I don't want to'

'Alanna, your father's orders were-'interrupting Maude in mid-speech was a voice; belonging to a goddess she had just spoken a while ago. _Remember what I have told you. This is what you must do._

Visions came into Maude's mind causing her to falter. Seeing the pale look on Maude's face, Alanna quickly dragged Maude back into her room, placing her in a sitting position on her bed.

'Are you okay?' exclaimed Alanna, with a worried expression on her face.

'I know what to do now…' said Maude to no one in particular.

'To do what?' asked Alanna.

Finally making up her mind, Maude yelled 'Alanna, you must become a knight!'

'What…? Did I hear you correctly…? But I thought you said that I'm not allowed!'

'Things have changed, Alanna… Many things have changed'

'So I'm allowed to go to the palace?'

'No, you will end up as a knight but you must first go to the convent to be educated'

'… What!'

'There's no time to explain now. Get Thom here, immediately, with the letters.'

---------------------------

A/N: Thanks to those people who supported me and "bugged" me. You know who you are! I'm sorry this chapter took so long because I was... busy... I promise the next chapter will be quicker than this one (I hope).

Don't forget to review. If your confused by this story, just click on that 'submit review' tab and ask away!

Luv ya

Florence (this is my REAL name)


	3. Adjusting to Unwanted Lifestyles

_Disclaimer_: Enough said. I'm not Tamora Pierce

Thanks for the reviews! Here are some answers to your questions

Flaring Phoenix: In the first chapter, the gods saw the future of Tortall and was devastated by the outcome if Alanna wasn't to become a Knight. They must risk it, resulting in disobeying the laws of a god. I mean Gods aren't perfect. So just one mortal will, yes, change the future but that means I get to write this story.

winky-wink: There will be a poll sometime in the future so the possible pairings are of course AJ or AG.

Adjusting to Unwanted Lifestyles

Flopping onto her bed, Alanna sighed. She had just been in a practice session with the Daughters of The Convent and was worn out from it. Looking out the window of the convent, she thought of how she came to the situation she was in now. _Was it just two years ago?_

Flashback 

'_Thom, rewrite the letters,' Maude said to Thom who was panting from running all the way to Maude's place. _

'_What do you mean rewrite them?' asked Thom, breathing in air between words._

'_Okay, this is very hard to explain but I need Thom to change the names on both letters, saying that Thom is "Alan" and Alanna is "Thom"', explained Maude, going through the orders the Mother Goddess had given her through the visions._

'_And why is that?' questioned Alanna._

'_We go through with the plan from before but there are a few changes. Alanna, you go to the Convent as "Thom" and Thom, you go to the palace as "Alan".'_

'_Wait a minute…' Thom interrupted. 'So you're saying that Alanna goes to the convent with a male's name. Do you know how strange that sounds?' _

_Understanding what Thom's thinking of, Maude replied 'It is, but she isn't going to the convent to be taught as a Lady. Instead she'll be instructed as a sorcerer or in this case a "sorceress"._

'_This isn't making any sense,' said Alanna, confused. 'We are not going to the place we wish to be. As a matter of fact, we're in the position the other wants to be in._

'_Now, now, don't fret. You are going to be in each other's places, temporarily. You'll both have an opportunity where you'll then swap places. When, I don't know. Since you are twins, only Coram and I are able to spot both of you out. Your father asked Coram to look out for you, Thom, so I expect you not to tell this plan to him.'_

'_You thought of this last night didn't you?' asked Thom. 'Why would you want to help us this much?' _

'_Because I -…I want what's best for you two.'_

_Thom ran up to Maude and hugged her with all his might. _

So far I haven't revealed the Mother Goddess intentions _Maude thought, thinking about what the Goddess had said to her of the things that would happen to Tortall if she was to tell._

'_Only time will tell…' whispered Maude, talking to no one while returning the hug._

_Alanna was looking at her suspiciously. _Why did she say the Great Mother Goddess's name in her dream?

_Thom, seeing his sister's suspicious look, glared at her. He gave her one of those 'at least you get what you wanted'. Seeing the look, Alanna changed her expression on her face to a happy one and hugged Maude._

'_Thom, you better get packing your things or your father will be angry. Alanna, sit here while I get my scissors for your hair.'_

'_Alright,' obeyed the twins._

_That day, Alanna left Trebond, her father and her brother and, what the Great Mother Goddess said, was on a path to her destiny. _

_**End of flashback**_

_I wonder what Maude meant when she mentioned the fact that we will have an opportunity to swap_ Alanna thought.

'Master Thom? Are you in there?' called a voice outside her room, interrupting her thoughts.

'Yes?'

'It's time for lunch, sir. In the mess hall.'

'Ok, I'll be there in a moment's time.'

Hearing the footsteps fade away, she got up and changed quickly into a shirt and breeches, making sure her top-middle section was bound tight, revealing nothing. _Two years I've been called by that name and I still can't get use to it. _

_How can anyone be able to use the Gift and not be afraid of it?_ Thinking about what she had just done in the lesson, she shook her head, pushing that thought away from her already thought-filled brain. _After lunch, I'll have to practise my sword training. I'm becoming too rusty._

She sighed. Getting worn out by using her Gift too much was a problem but eating with a bunch of giggly girls was worse. _To think that I could of have ended up being crowded around by them. Thank Mithros for that! _

During the two long years since Alanna had been in the convent, she had learned to control her Gift to certain limits. Knowing that her Gift was far greater than the boys in her class, she retained it to keep attention away from her. If she was noticed, they might ask her questions and she might have slipped something out.

With her poor involvement in classes and grades, she often received frowns on the faces of the Daughters faces, revealing their disappointment. Classes were such a bore to her when she could have been training with_ real _knights. More than once had she regretted the idea of her being in the convent as a sorcerer-in-training.

It was a miracle that she was let in without anyone suspecting her true identity, let alone the allowance for her to stay because of her lacking performance. The Daughters had to be persistent and asked questions while probing her mind.

After the Daughters were satisfied with the questions, the dulling pain had remained in her head for one week and she had been unable to concentrate in the simplest tasks such as lighting a candle.

But she wasn't the only Trebond having troubles adjusting to the lifestyle they had been chosen for.

Somewhere in the palace, outside a certain page's room, you would be able to see a faint purple light coming from inside. Being reminded by Coram's complaints about his capabilities in fighting, Thom was training his Gift. _I don't care if he prefers Alanna as his master/mistress or if he is embarrassed by my sword skills, I'm going to become a sorcerer. _

_If that Ralon of Maven's going to beat me up again, then I'll blast him. _Making up the excuse 'I fell' to Duke Gareth had become a habit to Thom. After every dueling lesson, Thom always ended up in the Duke's office, explaining about how he acquired the injury during class.

With no companions at all and not accepting offers of having one, he had been consistently helped by the five most popular pages, the Prince, Raoul, Gary, Alex and Francis.

Ever since Thom had arrived for training in the Palace, Ralon had always used him as a punching bag. After a while, the Prince and his friends had pitied him and started defending him. This however made Ralon more persistent in beating him up.

The last time Ralon had laid hands on him; he couldn't take it anymore and had lashed out with his Gift. But unfortunately the results were ones that weren't pleasing. Ralon had broken his left leg and bruised his right eye but Ralon only received a mere red mark on his face. They were now banned from any visits to the city and him from visiting George. He had met George on the first day he had arrived in Corus.

While fascinated by the large, busy population of Corus, he immediately went looking for his purse to purchase anything that caught his purple eyes. He then realized someone had stolen his belongings from his packhorse.

Frustrated by his lack of caution, he swore. From nearby, a man had heard him explain to Coram about his problem. Moments later, he turned up next to him and gladly gave his purse back. Introducing himself, George had taken a liking to the young Lord.

Whenever Thom got sick of palace life, he would go to the Dancing Dove to release the stress that had been building up inside him. Playing dice had become one of his favourite past time games.

Worn out from practicing his Gift too much, he decided he'd secretly go to the Dancing Dove, despite the Duke's orders. He managed limping half way but collapsed when his left leg gave out. Luckily George was nearby.

'Lad, kissin' t' ground is not gonna make ye' move.'

'Oh shut up George, now could you help me up?'

'Aye? Me, a thief, helping ye, a noble? Ain't ye afr'aid ye purse be stolen?'

'Look, I've known you for two years George. You think I don't trust you?'

George chuckled and helped Thom up, half dragging him to the Dancing Dove.

'Just makin' sure.'

---------------------------

A/N: Ok, I'm very sorry for this very late update but I promise to try and update a bit earlier next time. Thanks you to those people who review! If you want to read more of this story, please review!

Remember! Questions are welcomed.

Cya

_Moonlight1314_


End file.
